This invention relates to gaming machines and, in particular, to a main game or a bonus game conducted by a video-type gaming machine.
Video gaming machines that randomly select symbols for display on the video screen and grant awards to a player based upon the displayed symbol combinations are very popular. Typically, the game ends after the display of the symbols, and the player must then bet more credits in order to play again. The symbols may form a 3xc3x971 array, having three symbols in a single row, or the display may be a two dimensional array of symbols having, for example, three rows of symbols in five columns. The granting of an award is based on the symbol combinations across pay lines extending across the array of symbols.
Although the above-described gaming machines are popular, it is desirable to create a game that achieves more player excitement to generate more revenue by the gaming machine.
In one embodiment of the invention, an initial game is first played on a video gaming machine, where an array of symbols is randomly selected and displayed, and an award is granted based on any winning symbol combinations across activated pay lines. If the player gets a special bonus combination or other triggering event, a secondary game is activated that allows the player to win additional awards. The secondary game involves the player playing against the gaming machine""s computer such that a victory by the player in the secondary game grants an additional award to the player.
In one particular game, the player and computer compete to build a structure created from objects, such as blocks. The player and computer alternate turns. The player chooses from a number of icons, each representing a hidden object, with the hope of choosing the tallest object, and the computer randomly selects an object. The player attempts to build a structure above a winning height before the computer""s structure reaches the winning height. Along the way, the player is given various options, such as the option to change positions with the computer, the option to buy an object, or other types of options.
The invention is not limited to building a structure but may be applied to any type of game where the player competes with the computer, and the player makes decisions during the game to affect the outcome.
In another embodiment, instead of the player playing against the computer, if the gaming machine is connected to a network with other gaming machines, multiple players may play against each other, and the player with the best result wins a special award.
The games described herein may be bonus games or may be the main game played on a video gaming machine.